My Magical Life
by ArmyAngel316
Summary: Three crystals. Five Guardians of Light. One Leviathan. One God. Multiple battles. One victor. Are you ready for the the ultimate Good vs. Evil? Ch. 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Hot. Thirsty. Water. Hot. Thirsty. Water. These words kept repeating in Ann Smith's head as she lay on her bed, sweaty and hot. It was in the middle of a blistering-hot summer day in Northern Michigan, of all places. Her parents were on some business trip that they weren't allowed to talk about and her sister, Hannah, was visiting a pen-pal in Ohio. They didn't have an air-conditioner and their swamp cooler wasn't working. In Northern Michigan there's no point in owning an air-conditioner, because you usually get only a month or so of summer days, so what's the point? In Northern Michigan it's freezing from October to April, sometimes May. Today, however, was an exception.

"This heat is killing me. Why can't today be normal? I don't even know where my parents are and what they do for a job. Hmm. Maybe they're spies? Maybe I should do a little spy work in their room. Why the heck am I talking to myself?"

_Ding-Dong._

"Just ignore the door bell, Ann. Whoever it is, they'll go away if you don't answer." Ann told herself. Guess what? It didn't work. The door bell rang again, and again, and again, and again until Ann couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP ALREADY! I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT MY PARENTS DO FOR A JOB! BUT YOUR RINGING IS MAKING IT DIFFICULT! GO JUMP IN A LAKE!"

_Ding-Dong._

"Ann jumped off her bed, shuffled through her door way, stomped down the stairs, marched to the front door, took a deep breath, opened the door and shouted at the top of her lungs, "GOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAWWWWWAAAAAYYYYYY!"

When Ann opened her eyes, panting from anger and screaming, she saw no one at the door. Just a brown paper package tied up with a string.

"Oh, boy. One of my favorite things." Ann said sarcastically. "Let's see. It's from a Mr... Anonymous. That's just great." Ann took the package inside and upstairs to her room. "Well, it's definitely a box. Gosh, why is it so heavy?" Ann set the package down on her bed and started untying the string.

Suddenly, her hands started shaking. She wasn't nervous or anything, they just started doing that. She set the string aside and started to open the paper from where it had been folded. Her hands started shaking even harder. That's when her heart started beating even harder and harder, until she pulled the paper away. With the paper completely off the object, the feelings stopped. No warning. No slowing down. The shaking stopped. Her heart beat returned to normal.

What Ann found wasn't what she expected. The object was a silver treasure chest no bigger than a small crate with a purple music note of crystal on the top. On the front of the chest, just below the lock, was a small painting of a white pearl.

"What the heck is this? A jewelery box?" Ann wondered out loud. Ann didn't know anyone that would send her this. There wasn't even an address on the paper from where the chest came from. It smelled of roses and rain. Ann wondered why it smelled like perfume.

"I wonder if there's anything inside." Ann moved her hand to the lock and tried opening it. It wouldn't budge. She tried pulling as hard as she could, but the lock didn't open.

"Ah! My lock picking set!" She ran to her closet, nearly falling along the way, and rummaged around her drawers. She took out a small, black box that she always kept at the back of her bottom drawer. She ran back to her bed, this time actually falling with a loud "oof!", and sat on her bed. She took out one of the lock picks and was just about to put it through the key hole when the door bell rang.

Ann nearly screamed at the top of her lungs, but resisted. She calmely put the pick down and walked through her door way, swiftly stepped down the stairs, walked to the front door, took a deep breath and opened the door. There was no one there. Nothing. Ann could hear the music of the song birds and the humming of the cicadas. It really was summer.

Ann stood on the porch for a minute and took it all in. It might have been extremely hot outside, but it was better than the freezing winters they would get there. She slowly stepped back inside, still looking through the window. Ann made her way up the stairs and walked back into her room. She sat down on her bed and picked up the silver chest. What she noticed on the front, below the painting of the pearl, shocked her.

* * *

Hi! Sorry this first chapter was so short. I just wanted to leave you on a cliff-hanger! Pleeeeeaaaaaassseeee review, but go easy. This is my first story. By the way, you can call me Ally or Ann. Zai jian!


	2. Chapter 2

_She sat down on her bed and picked up the silver chest. What she noticed on the front, below the painting of the pearl, shocked her._

_If it is the key you search for, look in the least expected place._

"Look in the least expected place. Huh. My toilet?" Ann thought. She knew that a toilet would be the least expected place to put a key, but it didn't seem quite right.

"My refridgerator? Nah. Oh! I know! I'll go look under the sofa!" And with that, Ann was running down the stairs into the family room. _Watch your feet, Ann. Watch your feet._ Ann told herself. She slowed down just enough so that she wouldn't trip on her own feet.

Ann crept up on the sofa and lifted the cushion. She moved her hand underneith it and felt around for anything that could resemble a key. "Hey! I found a quarter! Definitely going towards the inline skates I want." Ann said to herself as she tucked the quarter into her short's pocket. She moved her hand underneith the cushion some more, hoping to find a key. She managed to find a stale goldfish cracker, a penny, and two arcade tickets. "I've been looking for these blasted tickets for a week! I wonder how they got under the sofa?" Ann wondered. "The least expected place. I give up! How can I search for something and not expect it to be in the place that I looked for it? I think this whole thing is a scam. Gah. All this running aroung is making me even hotter." Ann said as she slugged into the kitchen and towards the freezer.

She opened up the freezer and pulled out a green ice pop. She tore open the wrapper and and bit down on the flavored ice. She slowly walked up to her room, ice pop in hand, wondering what the heck this little silver box was that she was so desperately trying to find the key for. "I think this is demonic. That's what it is. Satan't playing a trick on me with dark magic and I won't stand for it." Ann was a christian and when she saw someone or something perform magic, and not just slight of hand, but real magic that no one else could ever do, she knew that it was the work of a demon and she stayed away from it. But for some reason, Ann didn't know why, she felt strangely drawn to finding the key. Her skin didn't crawl when she touched the box like it would when she saw something evil, and that's what surprised her.

Ann took another bite of her ice pop and walked back into her room. She walked over to her bed and fell back on it. Letting out a long sigh. She turned her head to the side and looked at the silver chest she believed was Satanic. "Dear Lord, why is this thing in my room? And why does it have to be MY room?" Ann talked to God. She looked at the same line of words that had appeared on the chest magically while she wasn't looking. "This is weird. This is really, very weird." Ann said to herself. The key hole didn't even look like a key hole. She got up and walked over to her dresser and looked at everything on it. Nothing on her dresser looked like a key. Ann looked at a silver necklace that had a forest green, glass butterfly pendant on it. It was her favorite necklace, but she forgot to put it on. So she undid the clasp and put it around her neck and fastened it. She admired the necklace and smiled. Her sister gave it to her for her thirteenth birthday a couple months back.

Suddenly, the same feeling she had when she first touched the box hit her. Her heart rate sped up and she started shaking violently. Her stomach felt like it was rising and falling and she started hyperventylating. She wondered if she should call an ambulance, but that's when her butterfly pendant started glowing. She looked at the silver chest with wide eyes. The crystal music note and the pearl painting were glowing as well, and the key hole even brighter. "God, what's happening? What's going on?" Ann didn't like this feeling and it was starting to frighten her. She slowly walked over to the silver chest, the feelings getting stronger with each step. _I'm going to die. _Ann thought. With a shaking hand she lifted the pendant on her necklace and looked at it. She then looked at the key hole and her eyes widened even more. She looked back at her pendant, then back at the key hole. She did this several times before taking the necklace off. Ann finally realized- _the key hole was the outline of a butterfly._ Ann's jaw dropped and she gasped. This certainly wasn't expected. This was the _least_ expected. She looked at the pendant once more and moved it towards the key hole. Her hand shook even more and then the pendant lifted off her hand and locked into place. Ann couldn't talk at all, she was so shocked, so she just let out a little squeak. The chest opened slightly and Ann reached out to open the chest.

"Okay, Ann. Here is what you've been waiting for. To find out what's in this box." Ann closed her eyes as she opened the chest. Once the chest was all the way opened, Ann opened one eye, then the other. Her jaw hit the floor and she gasped. What she saw in the chest wasn't what she expected.


	3. Chapter 3

_Once the chest was all the way open, Ann opened one eye, then the other. Her jaw hit the floor and she gasped. What she found wasn't what she expected._

Ann stared at the three objects in the silver chest. One was a clear crystal that had been cut into the shape of an orb. The next one was a pink crystal cut into the shape of a heart, and the last one was a light blue crystal cut into the shape of a drop of water. Ann picked up the orb crystal and examined it. It had a little silver ring going throgh the top of it like a key-chain. The rest of the crystals had the same thing. Ann didn't get it. What was this? A joke? Sure, the crystals looked pretty cool, but what the heck were they for? Maybe it was all a scam, but the strange feelings were real. Her heart rate speeding up, shaking violently, feeling like she was on an elevator that was rising and falling, the hyperventylating, that was all real.

Ann just stared at the objects, the feelings having been gone by now. "Tch. whatever." Ann muttered to herself. _Still, these do look pretty cute. Maybe they'll clip onto my belt loop._ Ann took the clear orb and hooked the key-ring onto her right belt loop and did the same with the others. "Perfect!" Ann exclaimed. She looked back at her butterfly pendant that was still in the key-hole for the chest. She reached out and took the pendant back. She looked at it for a minute and raised an eyebrow. _This has been one heck of a day._ Ann thought. She watched as the top of the silver chest closed. The glowing from the butterfly pendant had stopped glowing once the chest closed. She got off her bed and startedto walk out of her room. She took one more look at the silver chest before closing her door and walking down the stairs. And into the kitchen.

Ann used the back of her hand to wipe some sweat off her forehead. She might have just taken a walk down the stairs, but it was still enough for her to brake into a sweat. She walked over to the freezer and opened it. She looked for any ice cream they might have, but they only had ice pops. Oh, well. It would work. She grabbed a blue ice pop and cut open the top. She bit off part of it and swallowed. She liked ice pops, but she liked ice cream better.

_This humidity is making my hair curly. _Ann thought as she ran a hand through her shoulder-lengh, light-brown hair. She liked heat, but not humidity. She walked into the living-room and plopped down on one side of the sofa. She looked over to the other side of the sofa to where the remote was. She reached for it, but with the remote being on the other side of the sofa, she couldn't grab it. She sighed and just sat there, wishing she had magical, long arms. Her parents would be home the next day, so she wanted to get some more computer and tv in before they would make her run around outside in the oven. Reluctantly, Ann scooted a little closer to the remote and stretched out her arm. Her finger tips just barely touched the remote. Ann moved her fingers a little bit in an effort to move the remote a little closer to her so she could grab it, however, that only resulted in her accidentally flicking the remote further away from her. "OH COME ON!" Ann yelled out of frustration. All this moving around was making her even hotter than what she was.

Ann glanced at the digital clock below the tv and scowled. "Five thirty. I should make dinner." Ann said outloud. She slowly got off the couch and trudged into the kitchen. She walked over to the pantry to see what she could find to eat besides Cheetos and potato chips. _Nothing. _Ann thought, heading over to the freezer. She rummaged through it and pulled out a Lean Cuisine pizza. "I guess I can eat this." Ann opened the box and followed the directions. She put the pizza in the microwave and waited for it to finish.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _Ann took the pizza out of the microwave. She took a knife out of a drawer and cut the pizza in half so it would cool a little bit quicker. "Finally, I'm hungry." Ann said as she picked up half of the pizza and bit down, not paying attention to the directions saying to wait two minutes before eating. "OW!" Ann screamed as she dropped the pizza onto the plate. She had burned her tongue. "That hurt." Ann said as she stuck her tongue out, trying to make the burning feeling go away. Ann hated it when food burned her mouth, it always made her tongue feel weird for the rest of the day. She looked at the pizza that had caused the pain in her mouth. She scowled at it. "You're not making my day any better." Ann talked to the italian food. Great. Now she was going crazy and talking to a pizza. "Could this day get any weirder?" Ann groaned.

"Of course it could."

Ann's eyes widened at the unfamiliar voice. Now she was shaking because she was scared. "W-who's there?" Ann squeaked out. How could someone break into her house without the alarm going off? It was ADT! It always worked. It was supposed to, anyway. Ann quickly made a mental note to tell her parents to switch to Brinks Home Security instead. "D-don't come any closer! I have hot italian cuisine and I'm not afraid to use it, I hope." There was a deep chuckle. Not a happy one either, but a sinister one, and it came from the intruder.

"You think you can stop me? Fool, you don't even know who I am, let alone fight me and win. I just came to take back what's mine. I won't harm you. I just need the crystal pendants." The man must have been hidden in the shadows, for Ann couldn't see him. She knew that this guy was no good and her flesh started to crawl.

"I-I d-don't know what you're talking a-about." Ann stuttered. She knew he probably wanted the crystals on her belt loop, but she had a feeling that this guy wasn't your average, everyday robber. She pulled her shirt down a little to cover the crystals on her belt loop.

"I-if you don't leave right now, I'll call the police!" Ann shouted.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I was hoping you would cooperate with me, but I guess I'll have to take the crystals by force." The man let out a sigh and emerged from the shadows. He was wearing a black,long-sleeved shirt and black pants with black boots. His hair was black and guess what color his eyes were? Black.

"You're kinda emo, aren't you?" Ann said with a grimace. She didn't like so much black. It was depressing to her. _This guy seriously has a problem. _Ann thought.

"Yeah. I get that a lot. Old news." The man said as he rolled his eyes. He approached Ann slowly and smirked. "What? You're not going to run? No screaming? No crying? You're just going to stand there?"

"Yep. Because God is with me." Ann replied shakily.

"Heh. You're a christian? Well, you'll soon realize the power of Leviathan and suffer!" The man started to laugh evily and charged toward Ann.

* * *

Hi! Ally here! I finally got this chapter to be over one thousand words! I'm happy, but it's still short. Oh, well. Pretty please, review. I could really use some feedback. But no flames. Oh and also, do you think I should change the name to something a bit more exciting? Maybe it's just me, but "My Magical Life" sounds kinda boring. Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

_"Heh. You're a christian? Well, you'll soon realize the power of Leviathan and suffer!" The man laughed evilly and charged toward Ann_

Ann braced herself._ I never thought my life would end this way. _Ann's conciounse was screaming at her to run, but she just couldn't._ Run, you fool! Run! _Ann squeezed her eyes closed, not wanting to see the man charging to her.

"STOP!" A loud, roaring voice bellowed. It sounded like a monster to Ann, but she couldn't see the source of the voice. She looked at the man who had stopped just four feet away from her. He didn't look frightened, but annoyed.

"That's enough of this nonsense, Daemn*. She is not a threat to our cause. She doesn't know how to use the crystals. There is no need for us to obtain the crystals right now when we have more important things to take care of. Let her be for now."

"But-"

"LEAVE!" The voice roared. The man fell onto the floor at the loud voice, but quickly scrambled back to his feet. He regained his composure and smiled evilly at Ann.

"Mark my words, little guardian. I will be back! Without knowledge of how to use those crystals, you don't stand a chance against the demons that are coming your way." The man, who's name was Daemn, had a dark, sinister look on his face. Slowly, Daemn started to become transparent.

Ann snapped herself out of her trance and called after him, "Wait! What are these crystals for? And what's Leviathan?" Ann had a million questions to ask this guy, but he just smiled.

"You'll find out soon enough. Until next time." He chuckled, then disappeared comepletely. Ann was in total shock. Power? Demons? Leviathan? This was just like a farfetched tv show. Ann couldn't take it. She started to panick and hyperventilated. She sunk to the floor in a fetal position and wondered what the heck happened.

The last thing Ann heard was the thud of her head hitting the floor as she passed out.

"Ann. Ann, wake up! Ann!" A distant voice could be heard as Ann woke up from the previous night's chaos. She slowly opened her eyes as someone kept poking her forehead.

"Ann! Good lord, wake up already!" Ann knew that voice!

"Hannah?" Ann's eyes were now completely opened as they adjusted to her environment.

"Geez, what happened? I come home and five minutes later, I find you sleeping in the kitchen! Were you that tired?" Ann's sister, Hannah, questioned. Ann thought that Hannah wasn't suppose to be back until noon, but it was eight in the morning and here Hannah was.

"I-it's nothing. I just had a crazy night last night." Ann answered as she sat up and rubbed the bump on her head. She was still in the kitchen where she had passed out.

"Crazy night, huh? You,didn't throw any wild parties did you?" Hannah smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"N-no. I just went a little crazy, that's all." Ann stood up and stumbled a little. She had a mind-splitting headache.

"Uh huh. So it's safe for me to check mom and dad's wine cupboard without having to worry about any bottles being empty or gone?" Hannah smiled as she walked over to the large cupboard that had bottles of wine that their parents saved for special occasions.

"Go ahead. You know I don't drink." Ann replied as she walked over to the medicine cabinet to take some Advil for her headache.

Hannah looked through the wine cupboard to make sure Ann wasn't pulling her leg. "Well, none of the wine bottles are gone and none are empty. I guess you really did just go crazy last night." Hannah sighed as she closed the cupboard.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Ann said after she had taken the medicine.

"No, no. It's not a bad thing, but if I busted you for something bad, mom and dad might reward me with money or a really nice dinner." Hannah smiled as she said the last sentence. Ann rolled her eyes.

"Keep dreaming. I don't drink, nor will I ever. I don't do drugs and I don't know any boys outside our family. So don't get any ideas." Ann scowled.

"Oh, come on, Ann. I was just kidding. You know I didn't mean it. So, why were you sleeping on the floor?" Hannah said as walked over to the sofa to sit down.

"Oh... you know. It was cooler there since it's so hot out. I thought I would just rest my eyes for a moment, but then I fell asleep." Ann lied. She didn't want to tell her sister what had actually happened last night. Hannah might think she was crazy.

"Alright then. Well, since I'm home, we can go down to the grocery store now to pick up some food." Hannah said as she got up from the sofa.

"But it's too hot outside to do anything. Do we have to go right now?" Ann whined. It was hot out. One hundred degrees to be exact.

"Listen. I'm older, therefore, we are going." Hannah said with a triumphant smile.

"You're older by two months. That doesn't count." Ann said with a frown. Hannah was just two months older than Ann, so it didn't count, right?

"It does count and mom and dad put me in charge of you and the house. So, get some different clothes on and then we'll go. And by the way, Ann, there might be some ice cream in it for you." Hannah said as she skipped to her room, suitcase in hand. Ann perked up at this new proposition, but then sighed as she remembered the heat and slugged off to her room to put some clean clothes on. She had been wearing the same ones since yesterday and she felt gross. _Hannah's not even giving me enough time to take a shower. My hair is greasy. Whatever. I'll just pull it up. _Ann grimaced as she made her way up the stairs.

Ann slugged into her room and into her closet. She threw on a giant Sea World T-shirt and plain denim shorts. As Ann was just starting to leave her room, she remembered the crystals she had clipped onto her shorts the previous day._ Maybe I should bring them with me incase that freak comes back. _Ann walked back into her closet and and took the pendants off the shorts she took off and put them on her clean shorts. "I wonder why that guy wanted these things. Maybe they're limited edition collectables and he was obsessed." Ann smirked at the thought of someone killing another person for a cheap object.

"Who are you talking to?" Hannah had peeked through the door to see if her sister was done changing. Ann nearly jumped, she was so startled.

"Oh, no one." Ann quickly replied as she covered the pendants with her shirt. She wasn't about to tell Hannah what happened last night. Hannah raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then. Let's get going before the heat gets any worse." Hannah walked down the stairs and to the coat closet to get her shoes. Ann was still in her room looking at the silver chest on her bed. She was thankful that Hannah didn't notice it. _I don't know why I have these pendants or who that guy was that broke into our house, but I have a feeling that something, I don't know what, is going to happen. I don't know when, but it feels like it's going to be very soon. _Ann pushed the thoughts aside and reluctantly walked down the stairs to where Hannah was standning.

Ann and Hannah slipped their sandals on, grabbed their purses and headed out the door.

"So, how has it been not having me or mom and dad not bothering you?" Hannah said with a smirk. Ann smiled.

"It's been great. I don't have mom and dad breathing down my neck every waking moment, and you haven't been telling me to turn my music down on my sterio."

"Well, I'm sorry to have ruined your fun." Hannah said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. They both laughed and continued walking down the street to the grocery store. Ann couldn't wait to finally get some ice cream. She was tired of ice pops and could use something a little sweeter. _Should I get the Rocky Road ice cream or the Butter Pecan? Or maybe I should get pistachio flavored ice cream._ Ann was listing all her favorite ice creams in her head as she and her sister walked into the grocery store.

"I'll go and pick up the milk, bread, and the butter. You go get the eggs and some ice cream. We'll meet at the checkout in thirty minutes." Hannah instructed. Ann sighed. She loved her sister, of course, but she could be so bossy sometimes.

Ann nodded in agreement and proceeded to where the store kept the eggs. She opened a carton and wiggled each egg a little bit to make sure none of them were broken*. She took the carton and speed walked to where the ice cream was. She looked at each flavor carefully, making sure the flavor she chose was something that both she and her sister would like. It was a hard decision, but Ann decided to get the Butter Pecan ice cream. She opened the freezer and took a medium sized carton out and made her way to the checkout.

Hannah wasn't in line yet, seeing as it hadn't been thirty minutes. Ann decided to look around the store for a while. She went down the Asian aisle and looked at the various noodles, rice crackers, cookies and drinks. She picked up a couple packets of ramen and two boxes of Pocky and quickly walked back to the checkout line. _Hannah will really like this. _Ann thought. Hannah loved ramen and Pocky, anything japanese really. Ann did, too, but Hannah really loved it.

Hannah finally walked in line right behind Ann.

"Look what I got, Hannah." Ann said cheerfully as she held out a box of Pocky.

"No way! I forgot all about the Asian section. Thanks!" Hannah smiled as she put the ramen, eggs, and ice cream into the little shopping basket she was holding. The two sisters payed for their groceries and walked out the door.

Ann had so much going on in her mind. Everything that had happened the night before still boggled her mind. Did all of it really happen? Was that man, Daemn, actually real, or just an illusion of her mind? What on earth was Leviathan? Were these pendants on her belt loop really that important to some one? Where did that loud voice come from? _Dear God, please just tell me why all of these things are happening to me. I want to know who or what Leviathan is. Who did that roaring voice belong to? Who was this 'Daemn' and how did he break into our house? Dear God, what do these pendants have to do with me? _Ann silently prayed. Ann was so lost in thought, she didn't hear her sister screaming her name. Or see the man running towards her with a knife in his hand.

"ANN!" Hannah screamed her name. Ann turned around to see a man charging toward her with a knife. Her eyes widened at who was attacking her. Daemn.

Ann didn't have enough time to run from Daemn as she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see her death in slow motion.

Suddenly, all of the feelings she had when she first discovered the crystal pendants returned in an instant, only she had a feeling of great power. Her heart was speeding, her stomach rising and falling. She made an involentary action. She took one deep breath.

"VERTO MEAM ANIMA!"*

Hiya! How was it? Was the latin in the right sentence order? Did I even use the right latin? It was a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing. You know. To make it sound cool.

*Daemn means spirit in latin. That's where the english word "demon" came from.

*Whenever you buy a carton of eggs, wiggle each one to make sure they move easily. If one is stuck and won't move, that means that it's broken on the bottom.

*I'm not sure if I wrote it right, but it's supposed to mean "Transform my soul". Lame, huh? I couldn't think of anything else.


End file.
